


春风沉醉之夜

by RebeccaF



Category: Markson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:32:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaF/pseuds/RebeccaF





	春风沉醉之夜

*年龄倒置 / 年下操作

 

—

 

段宜恩醒来的时候才凌晨三点半，距离约定好的五点起床时间还有一个半小时。他从梦里挣扎起来，满脸茫然和凄惶，打开台灯，目光在远处墙上的钟表对焦了好一会才意识到为时尚早。

他转过头去看，不到半米的右边那张床上，王嘉尔正背对着他，露出一个乱糟糟的后脑勺，头发七扭八歪，同被台灯染黄的被子接壤。这场景太朦胧了，又被光线柔化，让段宜恩疑心自己仍在梦中。

他一动不动盯了一会，说不好时间长短。直到雷从窗外滚进来，一线疾风顺着没关好的窗户闯进来，玻璃发出震动的巨大声响。段宜恩吓了一跳，梦游似的忙光着脚去关窗户。三月在鹭城还算早春，地面的冰凉直从脚心钻到天灵盖去。

好在王嘉尔没被吵醒，只耸了耸肩膀，继续在梦乡里遨游。段宜恩看着他露在外面的一小截颈线，觉得喉咙里发干。也许是因为这坏天气。

 

不管怎么说，他是再睡不着了。本来按约定，到了五点钟，他俩都要起床洗漱打点，为小姑的婚礼做准备。王嘉尔父亲一脉人丁单薄，除了这个长子，就只有一位隔了十三岁的小妹妹，也就是今天婚礼的女主角，小姑。按照鹭城的风俗，新娘子娘家人要多，才好假模假式地同新郎的亲朋推拉热闹一番，如此，才显得这门亲事兆头兴盛。然而王嘉尔的父亲去世的早，母亲又常年不在鹭城，所以撑门面的事只好交给了勉强称得上是大人的王嘉尔。

这一年小王二十岁，或者更大一点，因为没人知道他确切的生日，哪怕是他的母亲。但他自己也从不在意这些细枝末节的事情，他和其他人一样，都把自己看得并不重要。

 

 

如果你问他什么对他来说是重要的，他保准第一个说是他的妹妹王佳人。王佳人和他同母异父，有着相似的命运，也被不负责任的母亲抛掉不管，所幸还有哥哥照拂。王嘉尔十三岁的时候独自坐火车去往几千公里外的南方，从他妈那里把妹妹接回鹭城养着。虽然两人只差了四岁，但对王佳人来说，王嘉尔几乎等同于她半个爹。

小姑结婚，王佳人要作为她娘家唯一的女眷在她房里陪单身的最后一晚，是以把段宜恩和王嘉尔安排在一间屋里。

 

“哥哥，宜恩就拜托你了。”她穿着崭新的粉色连衣裙，笑嘻嘻地道。

 

王嘉尔正忙着准备明天的酒席菜单，因此只点一点头就罢了。等忙到日落西山，他才从高摞的账本里抬头，借着夕阳余晖打量他宝贝妹妹的男朋友。

很秀丽的一个男孩子，安静地坐在墙角的旧沙发上，手叠放在膝盖上面，一副逆来顺受的表情。“嘉尔哥。”他怯怯地喊了一声，是那种倒嗓没倒好的低沉，夹杂着一点奇妙的温柔。

王嘉尔觉得对方长得还行，而且有点眼熟。但他疲劳了一天的大脑实在来不及思考从哪里见过这位妹婿，于是只招呼了一句，便匆匆又走开忙别的事去了。在他走后的十分钟里，段宜恩乖顺地坐在沙发上，手指紧抠着裤子，扮演一位寒窑苦等三十年的王宝钏。

他打下午进来王家客厅，就有好多话想说了。他紧张地如同有人在嗓子里放了一把火，灼热蔓延到全身，几乎令他大汗淋漓。坐着的三个小时里，段宜恩一直在思考要对王嘉尔说什么，或者是该说什么。但他也并没有想出个所以然。王嘉尔就在离他不到一米的地方，他们中间只隔了一张木桌。

这人终于在他无数个辗转反侧的夜晚的思念里走出来了，现在就端坐在他面前，像一阵春风，把这可怜如柳絮一样的年轻人吹得轻飘飘不能自已。连他的眼神都像挂在天上的风筝，老忍不住往桌子后面埋头算账的男人那里飞去。

 

可真到了该开口的时候，他却发挥失常，只嘶哑地打了个招呼，仿佛嗓子被谁捏着似的。这令段宜恩大为沮丧，认为王嘉尔的匆匆离开是一种无声的谴责。好在十分钟以后，王嘉尔又端着盒饭回来了，并把其中一盒塞进他手里。

“招待不周实在不好意思，今天太忙了，来不及做好吃的给你。”王嘉尔厨艺很好，段宜恩总听王佳人说起；不过他也没有感到多么遗憾，因为王嘉尔肯和他讲话就已经能抚平他刚才的坐立不安了。

王嘉尔看他摇摇头，抿着嘴露出一线笑，耳朵尖被窗外溢进来的晚霞涂成红色，是个很温驯漂亮的样子。看来妹妹的眼光确实很不错。他坐在段宜恩对面，很快把饭菜吃得精光。

 

“你明年打算考哪里的大学？”王嘉尔顺手拿起一只橘子剥。好贵的橘子，从南方大棚里养出来的，也只有婚礼才能吃到。

 

段宜恩还抿着嘴一副小家碧玉的作态，他把米嚼碎全部咽下去，才回答说还没想好。

 

“我听佳人说，你是从南方那边转学过来的？”

 

“嗯，我家在沿海那一带。”

 

王嘉尔把赤裸的橘子分成两半，一半递给段宜恩。剥下来的白丝条条缕缕，在桌面安静地汇集。

 

“哦，那挺好。”他有点不知道该说什么，因为他去过最南的地方也只是长江附近，他在滔滔江畔的一家小旅馆里第一次牵起妹妹的手，然后把这个同他相依为命的小女孩带回鹭城。“你俩一起回去也可以的，佳佳也是在南方出生的。”

段宜恩斯文地吃着橘子没做声，才刚吃了一瓣，那边已经全吃完了。王嘉尔吃东西总有点狼吞虎咽的样子，段宜恩猜他小时候可能是被狠狠饿过。

 

“今晚咱俩在一间屋子睡。”王嘉尔起了另一个话题，递给他一把钥匙。“佳佳去陪小姑了，照顾不到你，别见怪。”

段宜恩攥着钥匙，时刻准备好走入他幻想过很多次的梦里。他故作镇静地点点头，喉咙再次火烧火燎，一个字也发不出来，目送着王嘉尔又搬着账本离开。

 

他们住的屋子是王嘉尔父亲没成家时的卧室。虽然打扫的很仔细，但经年未住人的房间还是有股隐约的霉味。段宜恩先走进来，把自己的书包搁在靠窗的钢丝床上。显然靠墙的木床睡着更舒服，但他更想把这份舒服让给王嘉尔。

 

也许在对方心里，今天是他们的第一次见面，但段宜恩知道并非如此。大约一年以前，他刚转来鹭城二中，对这座与家乡截然相反的北方小城感到十足陌生。老师安排他坐在学习委员王佳人身边，他就拿一双明白写着怯的眼睛去看，看到一个并不是很名副其实的女孩，正冲他微微笑着。

王佳人其实是个长得一般的女孩儿，顶多称得上清秀，但总是打扮大方整洁，笑起来又可爱，所以挺招人喜欢。直到王嘉尔来给她开家长会，段宜恩才发现王佳人唯一的长处也继承自她哥哥，而她哥哥明显要笑得更好看。

 

“怎么样，我哥好看吧？”王佳人跟他炫耀。

 

段宜恩盯着和班主任聊天的王嘉尔，有点魂不守舍地点头。等对方的身影消失在楼梯上了，他才恋恋不舍地收回眼睛，问：“你亲生哥哥？”

 

王佳人听出他无意的弦外之音了，半怒半嗔地给了他一肘子。

 

“我们俩不是一个爹。他爹应该比我爹好看的多吧，幸亏他不是女孩。”女孩冲同桌眨眨眼。“不然谁还会看我啊？”

 

段宜恩的手被她在桌子底下悄悄攥住，女孩带着水汽的柔软肌肤贴过来，让他出了一身冷汗。当天晚上下学的时候，他桌洞里被塞了封其貌不扬的信，打开来却是粉色的信纸，写满少女青涩的心意。字他认得，正出自他一向一心只读圣贤书的同桌。

 

晚上段宜恩开始做梦，王佳人的样子比现在大了许多，二十多岁似的，穿着雪白连衣裙冲他伸手。馨香的栀子花香扑过来，他愣愣地被女孩牵住，看着对方的脸不断凑近，露出标志性的笑容。

有哪里不对劲，他想。似乎是还不够漂亮，不够可爱。这么想着，那笑就变了，更热情放肆，唇边两道浅浅的褶，却是同桌的漂亮哥哥。

拿漂亮形容男人不太合适，但段宜恩是发自心底地这么认为着，王嘉尔的确是漂亮。从黑色背心里延伸出来的线条漂亮，浑圆发亮的眼睛漂亮，笑着、沉思着也漂亮，哪怕是没什么表情的时候都好漂亮，浑身散着与这座贫瘠小城格格不入的珠光宝气。王嘉尔天生天养，无人看护也能长的茁壮；他是独一无二，是鹤立鸡群，是美玉无双，别人都不识泰山，只有他慧眼如炬。

来鹭城前段宜恩家在南方做珠宝生意，后来却破产了。段宜恩认识很多美玉珠石，他觉得那全部堆起来，也不及阳光底下对他侧着头笑了笑的王嘉尔夺目。他从来没有如此庆幸自己家道中落，所有因穷乡僻壤滋生的怨气都消弭于王嘉尔价值连城的笑脸里。

 

第二天他看着王佳人与哥哥迥异的单眼皮细眼睛，艰难地点了点头，十万句推辞像冷掉的面团糊在嘴里，直到女孩露出熟悉的笑才好了一些。怎么会稀里糊涂就和王佳人早恋了呢？段宜恩说不清楚。他自从摇身一变新贴了王佳人男朋友的标签就开始变得不安，既不安又愧疚，仿佛有蚂蚁潮水般涌到他心里咬噬血肉。

但那相似的笑容一次次让他投降，一次次让他好不容易攒起的勇气偃旗息鼓。他试图喜欢过王佳人，那是个很不错的姑娘，即使没有父母管教，也透露着良好的教养。段宜恩每一次都在努力寻找着王佳人的优点，即他喜欢上王佳人的可能性，但最后总会发现那些所谓的长处其实都来源于她的哥哥。

他贪婪地透过女孩去揣测和猜想王嘉尔，假装无意地提起那位哥哥，然后把女孩为之絮叨的每一个字都严严实实地捂进耳朵。王佳人拿相册给他看，他就趁女孩没注意，飞快地把王嘉尔一张幼年的照片划拉进自己口袋里。

 

鹭城冬日的夜晚总是很长，漆黑一团，衬得当头朗月格外明亮皎洁。十七岁的段宜恩就躺在一团被褥里，被无数纷乱冗杂的思绪和想念稀释着，随时都可乘风归去。但王嘉尔牢牢地拴住了他，让他逃不开地球。

先开始他只觉得自己是好奇对方，只觉得是“爱美之心人皆有之”，但他有一日听姐姐在放广播，里头一个男人正对心上人大声地倾诉衷肠：

 

“小怡，我一日不见到你就不肯相信地球是圆的。否则只要我一直走，总能见到你的，对吧？

我多么思念你，思念你对我笑起来的样子，世上再没有比这更漂亮的笑容了。我盼望着能再见你对我这么笑一笑。小怡，我爱你。”

 

一个雷在段宜恩耳朵里炸开来，让他衬衫贴着心脏的口袋也隐隐发烫似的。他逃窜到自己的卧室里紧闭房门，拿着王嘉尔照片的手哆嗦地好像捧着一团火焰。相纸上的小男孩对着镜头笑的格外灿烂，如一束阳光拧成的绳索，紧紧抓着段宜恩的眼睛。

 

当晚又是漫长的失眠，段宜恩凝望着高悬的月亮，遭受了一股磅礴情绪的袭击。他脑海里翻腾着很多东西，儿时的回忆、同桌、养过的宠物、失败的期末考，还有深不见底的未来。但那些都很快翻过去了，似他童年居所附近海滩上的浪，卷了又卷，只剩下一个摇晃的倒影般的王嘉尔的模样，朝他笑着，沉静而皎洁。这脸孔迢迢又袅袅地跃居段宜恩心头。天涯共此时，他终于懂得对王嘉尔的情感并非“爱美之心人皆有之”，在那之外，他还是他的明明婵娟。

 

王嘉尔是水里的月亮，也是天上的月亮；但不论是哪个月亮，总不会落在他段宜恩的怀中。

但能靠近清辉已经是莫大的幸福，段宜恩躺在钢丝床上，身体僵直，心里却软的一塌糊涂。

门嘎吱嘎吱响起，王嘉尔走进来，一脸疲色。段宜恩忙不迭看过去，用脉脉的一双眼试图扫平对方的劳累。他突然觉得自己好像一个等着新郎的新娘，这想象令他笑了起来。

 

王嘉尔莫名其妙地看着男孩脸上泛起一圈圈涟漪，心也跟着荡了一荡。

 

“你要睡了？也好，外面天气不好，恐怕要下雨。不过倒是难得，鹭城总是旱，下过雨就算是春天咯。”

 

段宜恩坐起身来，倚着窗框，眼睛黏在王嘉尔缀着汗湿刘海的脸上。那张他切慕的脸，正朝他递上一个微笑，如同他千百次梦回思念过的那样。王嘉尔在自己床上坐了一会，目光有点不好意思和段宜恩对上，连他自己也不知道为什么。

“你睡那张床睡得惯吗？那张床硌人的很。”

 

段宜恩摇摇头，抱着手臂只是看他。

 

这孩子眼神有点过于缠绵，王嘉尔想。也许是把自己当成了王佳人。

 

王佳人是他的妹妹，也是他仅剩的、最亲的亲人。一开始听说小女孩恋爱的时候，王嘉尔不是没生气过，但还是决定给她一点空间。佳佳不是不自制的人，他心里很清楚，因为佳佳是他教大的，脾气几乎是同一个模子刻出来的。

看见段宜恩他才彻底放下心，男孩看起来寡言但温和，看人的时候眼睛很亮很专注，让人心里舒服。这么好面相一个男孩子，总不至于对佳佳不起。王嘉尔又快速扫了段宜恩一眼，被对方的眼神搅的心慌，于是跑去隔壁屋子洗头发。水浇到头皮上是炸开的凉，在一瞬的清醒里，王嘉尔听见段宜恩在墙的那一边拧开了收音机。

那是一台很旧的收音机，来自他早已在记忆里面目模糊的父亲。他惊诧于那东西还能正常使用。飘出来一首时下正流行的歌，港台那边的某位女星唱的，粤语歌，王嘉尔听不太懂。

段宜恩却知道女歌手在唱什么，她唱“无尽长夜为陪伴我怀念你”，唱“盼望世事总可有转机”。字字情深意切，然而每个字似乎都和他没有关系。王嘉尔那头水声哗啦啦浇进早春凛冽的夜里，也浇在段宜恩耳膜上，冻的他打了个哆嗦。

 

洗完头出来，段宜恩好像已经睡着了。王嘉尔拿毛巾揉着乱毛，水汽在空气中变得冰冷，贴在头皮上，刺得人发疼。屋子里只开了一盏昏黄的小灯，把背对着他的男孩的后脑勺镶上一层毛茸茸的边缘。叫人想起质地稀薄的蜂蜜。王嘉尔愣愣地看了一会，心里有点发软，突如其来的无力感蔓延到四肢百骸，让他站不住脚。

直到钻进被窝里，他也好一阵睡不着。想小姑穿着租来的婚纱化着浓妆嫁给准姑父，想自己明天怎么敬酒和躲酒又怎么厘清礼金，还想王佳人现在是不是正砸吧着嘴睡得正香。翻过身，眼前展露着他妹妹男友的背影，比满室漆黑更黑，沉静的一团。

 

这个男孩好像在哪里见过的，王嘉尔想。记忆在大脑中高速穿梭翻阅着，时间的洪流淌到宇宙尽头，他在云雾之上看见段宜恩笑眯眯地坐在夕阳里，双手叠放在膝盖上，安安静静地看着他。太阳在他耳朵尖上跳舞，然后纵身跃入地平线里，光芒消失，万物化为他黢黑的背影。他睡着了。

 

梦里什么也没有。没有阆苑仙葩，也没有美玉无瑕。白光茫茫，如在仙宫。醒来的时候是五点四十五，王嘉尔从被窝里钻出来，竟满头大汗。眼前也是白茫茫地起了雾，很让人看不清楚。他往旁边一瞧，段宜恩穿着一件衬衫，正笨手笨脚给自己打领带。

 

“……起啦？”他声音粗嘎。

 

段宜恩猛地缩了一下，像被吓了一跳，让王嘉尔生出来点歉疚。他抿着嘴，眼睛在昏暗房间里很亮。“我看你睡得很熟，就没忍心叫你。”

 

王嘉尔揉了一把乱糟糟的头发，把床头柜上的水一饮而尽。温度正好，像是早已在那里等他饮下。他动作迅速地把自己收拾好，发现段宜恩还在和领带较劲。高中小孩，从前又是锦衣玉食的少爷，没干过这种事也很正常。他走过去抓住那条费劲的领带，碰到段宜恩冰凉的手指。

 

“冷怎么不多穿点？”王嘉尔一边给他打领带一边皱眉。他想起王佳人笑盈盈地对自己说：“哥哥，宜恩就拜托你啦。”心里好古怪，像吃错了什么药一样，有种来路不明的不适。手上的速度就有些放缓。

段宜恩手脚僵硬，被对方扑到自己脸上的温热呼吸搞的快喘不过气来。距离太近了，他能清楚地看见王嘉尔弯弯的睫毛，王嘉尔被细小绒毛覆盖的耳朵，王嘉尔藏在发丝里若隐若现的发旋。比他想象过的还要好，好几千几万倍。

王嘉尔好不容易给他打好领带，刚抬起头，没防备，撞上他几乎可以用滚烫来形容的眼光。太烫了，好像一下被曝光在夏日最高温里，让人头晕目眩。这目光把他钉在原地，动弹不了。现在他开始觉得对方也许没有把自己当成王佳人，也许——

 

这个猜测太荒谬了，男的怎么能喜欢男的。王嘉尔搓了搓潮红的脸，像是一点也没感觉到料峭春寒。他急匆匆后退几步，然后头也不回地摔门走了。

婚礼比他想象的简单乏味。没什么人来灌他酒，许多宾客放下礼金后吃了几口饭菜就匆匆离去，只有小姑和姑父兀自兴致高昂。王佳人认床，昨晚没歇好，一整天都哈欠连天，喝了好几壶茶也没起色。傍晚时分，这场短暂简单的婚礼就这样草草结束了，像一次缺乏观众的马拉松比赛，作为主办方，王嘉尔好像比选手还要疲惫。

更让他觉得坐立难安的是段宜恩，虽然那男孩一天都没跟他有什么近距离接触，但仍让他心提着。早上那一眼余威太大，怪他活了二十多年从没见过那样的目光。一闲下来，他就忍不住去看段宜恩，十次有八次找不着人，两次看见了，瞄一眼又迅速撇开，不敢多看似的。太奇怪了，王嘉尔扯着衬衣领口，让风呼呼灌进来。他出了一身汗。

不是喜欢王佳人？到底为什么要那样？他迷迷糊糊地想着，发现妹妹早就不见了踪影。小姑正翘着二郎腿吃花生，眼妆几近晕开的边缘，假睫毛扑簌簌的，给他指了指厢房的方向。

 

“她说困咧，叫她先回去睡了。蛮辛苦的。”女人拍拍手上的渣子，一把拉过侄子，大力捏了捏他胳膊。“姑姑待会给你们包个大红包哈。”

 

王嘉尔浑身乏力，大脑一片空白。晚饭也没吃，只觉得身上发烫，站不稳当。可能酒精发作太慢，他歪歪扭扭回房，推开门就看见段宜恩站在穿衣镜前，费劲儿地抠着领带。恍惚中他以为又回到了早上，但天色渐晚，比早上时黑的更厉害。屋里明明没开灯，他却把段宜恩立在那儿的每个动作都看的一清二楚。

段宜恩的手指很长，很好看。第一次见面时，这双手叠在一起的样子就给他留下了深刻印象。他有点儿口干舌燥，也许是因为这即将到来的春天。

王嘉尔在门口看了一会，默不作声地走过去。段宜恩在他意料之中地吓了一下，像只小兔，但脸色不大好看，一幅萎靡不振的样子。王嘉尔在他跟前站定，俩人目光齐平，谁也不说话，沉默地较劲。又过了一会，也许是几十秒，也许是几分钟，王嘉尔先垂下眼睛，伸手给他解开领带。

 

这么细的、灵活的手指，怎么应付不来一条领带呢？他心不在焉地，把终于抻平的暗红色长条布捏在手心，被汗洇湿。同样变湿的还有嘴唇——他干燥的、有点儿爆皮的、红又饱满的嘴唇——被衔在段宜恩的齿间，像一枚被一分为二的浆果。

他感觉得到段宜恩。段宜恩整个人好像都凝在舌尖上试图钻进来。好狡猾的小男生，看起来却老老实实的。王嘉尔推拒着他的舌头，一把把人搡开。

 

“段宜恩。”

 

他看起来是生气了。段宜恩惶恐地看着他，眼睛里全是不安。他感觉自己是一只雨天里流落街头的小猫，浑身都湿透，却没地方躲雨。真的好冷。他牙齿开始轻轻地打颤，思绪像一团浆糊。

 

“你看清楚，我不是王佳人。”

 

王嘉尔的眼睛像两块冰，段宜恩不敢仔细看。他刚刚仿佛邪魔上身，根本控制不住自己的举动。就那么，就那么亲了。莽撞地，悲壮地，风萧萧兮易水寒。只有头脑发热。可是王嘉尔看起来又太暖了，一张热成像图在段宜恩眼前展开，他能看得到他浑身就只有两处是热的，其中一处就是嘴唇。

 

“……我知道。”他听见自己这样说。

 

王嘉尔的眼睫毛忽闪着，而后抬起来，露出一对焦松木色的瞳仁。段宜恩的手指在空气里摸索着，虚虚地握住一截领带。发皱的、柔软的布料，顺着纹理一点点前进，尽头有温热的手指。他攥住王嘉尔的手，又叼住他的嘴唇，像刚才那样。但是很畏缩，蜻蜓找不着落脚点似的。

王嘉尔徐徐舒了口气，松开牙关，舔他冰凉的嘴唇。段宜恩的嘴唇一点儿都不南方，很凉，有雪的味道。他慢慢地吻，像慎重地吃一道造价高昂的法国甜品，金箔与松露，榛子和糖霜，尽数融化在他口腔里。

鼻梁是段山脉，翘着一段崖。下雨了。他抬一下眼，看见段宜恩紧闭着眼皮，整个人都在细细地抖，像蝴蝶被捏住翅膀。他在哭。这实在太夸张了，王嘉尔心想。太脆弱、太荒诞、太不合时宜——太郑重也太珍贵了。眼泪滚下来，把相连的唇舌弄得泥泞。段宜恩的另一只手搁在王嘉尔胯上，握着一截腰线。

衬衫太薄，根本遮不住体温。两件一模一样的、劣质的、也许此生都不会再穿的衬衫，面料硬而刺，有蓝色细纹，被扔在床角，堆起一座小山包。段宜恩响亮地抽了一下鼻子，眼泪全抹在王嘉尔脸上。俩人把床铺弄得一团糟。枕头飞到地上，盖住两双仰躺四散的皮鞋。

段宜恩有点儿错乱，这会儿全靠本能驱使。他捻着王嘉尔硬成圆粒的乳头，唇舌在他颈间反复留恋。下身热乎乎地挤在一块，都硬得快要爆炸。王嘉尔逆来顺受似的，裤子还挂在腿弯，就拱起腰，把阴茎往人手里蹭。段宜恩自己也出了一身淋漓大汗，好像发热会传染。他一面咬他唇瓣，一面撸动那滑溜溜的器官，太滑了，险些握不住。

王嘉尔总算尝到他那双手的滋味。身后泛凉，挤进去一点段宜恩拿来擦手的凡士林，然后又挤进一根手指；指尖是热的，在他体内不住地寻找。你找什么呢？王嘉尔很困惑地仰着脸，袒露着连绵的颈部和锁骨。

 

大脑快要缺氧。

 

冷与热交织着袭来，他觉得自己不太正常。哪有男人像自己这样大张着腿、面对另一个男人？何况还是比自己小好几岁的男孩。正含着他的下体，要命得很。  
他很快没法想这些了。射精的时候人止不住地抽，好像活了二十多年第一次高潮似的。自己给自己撸比这个差远了。王嘉尔大声地喘息，喉结恶狠狠鼓起来，隔着一层薄薄的皮肤被段宜恩用舌尖安抚地舔舐。

快活了没一会儿就开始疼，疼得猝不及防，分娩也不过如此。王嘉尔开始后悔，大眼睛睁也不是闭也不是，水珠源源不断地向外滚。哎，真的太狡猾。他被抛到浪尖上，没机会说“不”。

段宜恩脸涨得通红，活像块燃烧的炭，仿佛马上就要迸溅出火星儿。他肩膀被掐的青一块紫一块，但好像一点也觉不到痛。只觉得甜，觉得爽，觉得快活，觉得夕如此、朝死可以。

 

他跳进水里捞月亮，还把月亮湿漉漉地抱在怀里了。

 

肠肉绞得他有点发痛，但他停下来，只能一次又一次冲锋。

 

歇下来的时候，才听见窗外边在下雨。王嘉尔昏昏沉沉窝在他臂弯里嘟囔，声音细碎，叫人听不清楚。段宜恩一手搂着他，一手搓着下身，贴着他大腿根射出来，又开始觉得冷。空虚卷过来，无孔不入地钻进心里。他晓得他是暖和的，因此又去吻，恨不得把热度都偷走。可是王嘉尔身上另一处暖和的地方——段宜恩的手划过他的胸膛——他只能远观，永远都拿不到手。那里才是月亮的核心，是所有温柔月光的发源地。

 

台灯被拧开，段宜恩看着王嘉尔乱糟糟的头顶。在自己怀里的头顶，快要紧贴着自己的眼睛。但是，但是。他在孤零零的世界里，孤零零的床上，孤零零的夜晚，注视着王嘉尔，眼里又开始潮起潮落。荒唐就只能是荒唐，正如梦也只能是梦。庄周梦蝶，蝶亦可梦庄周。雨还在淅淅沥沥，却没有风。

窗帘偶尔被轻轻抛起来，又软绵绵地落下。段宜恩出神地想象，想象某个平行的时空里，他俩可以在一起成长，中间没有一个王佳人。也没有其他人，就他俩。要肩并肩地走很长的路，雨下的时候，他可以给他撑伞。

 

太阳又升起来。这早没有雾。

 

段宜恩周一就跟王佳人说了分手。王佳人没什么表情，只有眼睛是凉的，跟她哥哥如出一辙。但是段宜恩不害怕，他已经不怕这个了。小姑娘立即跟老师申请了调位，干脆利落地，什么话也没有讲。放学时段宜恩在她桌洞里塞了一条手链，样式简单，只挂着一颗珍珠。珍珠浑圆，会反射出柔和的光。他不知道这样能不能有一点，哪怕只有一丁点补偿。

 

日子过得很快，段宜恩也再没见过王嘉尔。王嘉尔接了个活儿去外地一阵子，回来的时候就是夏天了。夏天，七月份，段宜恩已经填好了他的志愿表。南方。他像个旅游客，来这座小镇匆匆观赏了一下，什么也没带来，反而丢了一颗心在这里，只能悻悻离开。因为录取通知书发的太早，他没等开学就回去了，因为老家的亲人们很想念他。

得步上正轨才行。段宜恩笑着跟同学挥手，把行李抬到车厢里。送行的人不多，王佳人虽然姗姗来迟，到底还是来了。她沉默了很多，段宜恩迟来地发现。这个认知又让他难受起来，疼且干脆。

王佳人给他整了一下领子，衬衫领子，蓝色的细纹，面料硬而刺。雪白的手指让段宜恩恍惚。他看见女孩的发顶，耳边别着一朵栀子花。

 

“我哥忙。”她的声线没有任何起伏。“你愿意的话，可以写信过来。我家的地址你知道的。”

 

段宜恩点点头，被苦涩扼住喉咙。他突然伸手摩挲了一下女孩的发顶。

 

“佳人，谢谢你。”

 

王佳人看着他，一动不动。段宜恩才发现她的眼睛也很像王嘉尔。虽然是单眼皮，也没那么圆滚滚。但睫毛很长，弯弯的，瞳仁是焦松木的颜色。她叹了一口气，把手伸到段宜恩裤袋里，放了个什么东西，又拿出来。

 

段宜恩被催着登车，只得急匆匆挥了下手上车安置他那些行李。黄昏过得太快了，刚上车坐稳，黑夜就迫不及待落幕，即使在夏天。八点多钟，段宜恩就开始犯困。

 

他歪着头做梦。梦见白茫茫的一片，雾好像无边无际。走了很久看见王嘉尔站在那里笑，手里捏着他暗红色的领带。接下来的内容被抽帧似的，片段杂乱地拼凑在一起，段宜恩像看走马灯一样看着自己的梦。

雪白的身体，下颌骨到锁骨的皮肤上有粉色吻痕。乳尖也是粉的。很多很多的汗水，顺着肌肉线条滚到乱七八糟的下身。交缠的腿，紧贴着的胯骨，浓稠的液体汩汩似春水。笑脸，泪，窗外滴滴答答的雨点，黑夜，台灯昏黄。

 

他醒过来，对面坐着的四十多岁大汉正柔情似水地公放着随身听。

 

“它方天渐凉  
前途或有白雪飞”

 

窗外漆黑。段宜恩望出去，看见很高很高的地方，挂着今晚的月亮。很好看，也很圆，但不圆满。也没他的月亮那样好。他曲起腿，感受到裤兜里王佳人放进去的那个东西，有种柔软的钝感。手指摸进去，贴着圆滚滚的轮廓打转。

 

“不肯不可不忍不舍失去你  
盼望世事仍可有转机”

 

很饿。他想象着王嘉尔此刻的样子，也许在厨房里给王佳人准备晚饭，又或者也像他此刻一样，抬头望着月亮。相纸在他衬衫胸前的口袋里发烫，贴着心房。月亮好圆，他多希望地球也真是圆的，只要一直走，一直走，一直走下去。

 

“突然地沉默了空气  
停在途上令人又在回望你”

 

“我不是王佳人。”“段宜恩。”“今晚咱俩一个屋子睡。”“你睡那张床睡得惯吗？”  
“下过雨就算是春天咯。”“这么大的人了，领带都不会打。”

段宜恩托腮，一句句想王嘉尔给他说过的话。硬座的滋味没比钢丝床好多少，好像他自从品尝和体验过全天下最最柔软的滋味以后，将终生在这种冷硬里度过一般。王嘉尔对他说的最后一句话是什么来的？

 

“不行。”为了不叫他射在体内，也可能意味着更多。不行，都不行。到此为止，别的都不行。而他只能原地苦等，盼望世事有转机。

 

“牵手握手分手挥手讲再见”

 

他掏出那个东西，在裤袋里被捂的温热的、圆滚滚的、表皮有点凹凸的，那个橘子。橙色耀眼，果肉饱满，在列车冷白的光线底下好看的紧。窗外还是乌压压的，月亮藏进铅灰的乌云里。一声闷雷。夏天总是多雨，不似春天有那样温柔的晚风徐徐。

 

橘子皮按着每瓣的纹路剥开，段宜恩的指尖在上面轻轻摩挲。剥下来的白丝条条缕缕，在桌面安静地汇集。他把橘子分成两半，一半塞进嘴里，嚼的慢条斯理。对面的大哥在几分钟前下车，是以，他没听完整首歌，像盼望终不可望，所求终不可得。

 

另一半橘子捏在手里，段宜恩向外看。雨下起来了，不再有雷，也不再有风。

他松开手指，任凭它滚向桌板的另一边，停在了边缘。


End file.
